dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Jowan's Intention
} |name = Jowan's Intention |image = NPC-JowanWithRefugees.png |px = 270px |start = Arl Eamon healed (see prereqs) |end = Unknown |location = Deep Woods |previous = Arl of Redcliffe, Urn of Sacred Ashes |next = N/A |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} Jowan's Intention is a Chanter's Board quest that can conclude Jowan's story. In order to get this quest, it is necessary to free Jowan from the dungeon in Redcliffe Castle - Basement. Jowan will want to stay and help, so will need to be told to "Run. I never want to see you again." If Jowan does stay to help, then Bann Teagan will either: # Imprison him and refuse to free him until Arl Eamon is cured. # Order his execution. # Order his execution and let you kill him. If he is imprisoned for Arl Eamon to decide his fate, he will then either execute Jowan or send him to the Circle Tower, where his fate will be decided by the Circle. Once The Urn of Sacred Ashes is complete and Arl Eamon is cured, "Jowan's Intention" will automatically appear in the Chanter's Board section of the Quest Journal. Brother Bism requires that Jowan is pursued and that any threat he represents is eliminated. Walkthrough * A new world map location marked "Jowan" (locally called Deep Woods) appears just north of the Brecilian Forest on the World map. * Travel to this location to find Jowan protecting some refugees from Blight Wolves and Bereskarn. * Once the fight is over, Jowan will explain he is trying to help out. You can let him go or attack him. * Return to any Chanter's Board representative to complete the quest. Result Jowan's story is concluded. Rewards * 3 * 175 XP * Boss-grade "Ferelden" loot in the Very Hard locked chest. This chest is one of the places in the game where the rare Commander's Armor set and the Standard Bearer's Helm can potentially be found. * For stealers, random "Circle" loot from Jowan and a refugee See also Bugs * The location for this quest does not appear on the world map when the quest is received. The quest can therefore only be completed on the PC using the debug console as follows: ** Set up a shortcut to run Dragon Age: Origins with the debug console enabled as described in the Console article on this wiki. ** Run DA:O using this shortcut and load a game in which this quest is active and which will not be broken by a trip to the world map (i.e. not in the middle of Broken Circle, Anvil of the Void or other quest that does not allow ducking out and in). ** Use the key to run the console (the back tick - ` - by default). Note that you will not see any changes, and will not be able to see what you are typing next (a mod is available to enable the text) - do not worry, you will know the console is running because the keys you use will not trigger their normal actions such as opening the character sheet. ** type "runscript zz_ran_debug" (without the quotes) and . ** You will be prompted to select a random encounter type: select "1. Forest". ** You will be prompted to pick an encounter: select "4. Jowan". ** You will be teleported to the Deep Woods, the destination for this quest. * There is an unofficial fix for this quest. * The actual bug is very simple to fix on PC 1.04, once and for all. The cause is that the quest is mislabelled as a "Plot" quest rather than a "Chanter's Board" quest. Because of this, at the end of the Arl of Redcliffe, the trigger to activate the quest on Denerim Chanter's Board instead puts it up directly in the quest log. This causes it to skip the "quest accepted" script, which is supposed to activate Jowan's location on the world map, and thus breaks the quest. ** To fix it yourself, use the Toolset to change Plots -> Light Content/lite_chant_rand_jowan.plo's Entry Type property from Plot to Chanters, and then recompile Scripts -> Light Content/Plot Scripts/lite_chant_rand_jowan and Scripts -> Arl Eamon/Plot Scripts/arl000pt_contact_eamon. Drop all of those changed files into the override folder, and this quest should trigger normally. * If Jowan is killed by the blighted beasts, then the quest does not appear to be updated and cannot be completed (PC version). * There appears to be an inaccessible Deathroot plant in the area for this encounter. * The reason for the rumors that this is a random encounter are the folder ran250ar_forest_jowan that is under random encounters in the toolset, and also another folder named just Jowan with a .stg file in it. de:Jowans Absichten Category:Dragon Age: Origins side quests Category:Chanter's Board